Gravity Falls: Seis cuentos extraños
Gravity Falls: Six Strange Tales es el lanzamiento en DVD por primera vez para Gravity Falls: Un Verano de Misterios. Fue lanzado el 15 de octubre de 2013 en los Estados Unidos y Canadá.El DVD en Walmart. (Inglés). El DVD contiene los primeros seis episodios de Gravity Falls: Un verano de misteriosEl comunicado de prensa sobre TVShowsOnDVD.com. (Inglés)., y una réplica del Diario 3. Descripción :If you meet forest gnomes disguised as zombies, dig up a mysterious old journal :filled with secrets and ciphers, or encounter spooky hijinks at the local condemned :convenience store, you've just crossed over into...GRAVITY FALLS, where there's :always something peculiar going on! Join 12-year-old twins Dipper and Mabel Pines as :they explore the oddest spot on the map. :Shipped off to spend the summer with their gruff Great-Uncle ("Grunkle") Stan - who :runs the tacky tourist trap, "Mystery Shack" - the kids uncover mysterious :surprises, unsurpassed silliness and supernatural shenanigans lurking around every :corner of the deceptively sleepy little town. Packed with over two hours of :hilarious adventures, irreverent humor and quirky, unforgettable characters, GRAVITY :FALLS: SIX STRANGE TALES is a trippy trip into your family's fun zone! Subtítulos: Inglés SDH (subtítulos para sordos y personas con problemas auditivos), francés y español. Réplica del Diario 3 La réplica del Diario 3 incluido en el DVD contiene muchas páginas tomadas del libro en el espectáculo, incluyendo globos oculares flotantes, los gnomos y los no muertos. Cada una de estas páginas contiene información acerca de dicho animal o suceso sobrenatural. También contiene un mapa de Gravity Falls, imágenes del interior de la Cabaña del Misterio, y postales de Mabel y Dipper Pines. Además, en el libro hay símbolos ocultos transparentes que sólo se pueden ver cuando se refleja con la luz. Estos son los mismos símbolos que se encuentran en un fotograma de la canción de Gravity Falls. Por otra parte, el número 618 está oculto en varias páginas de la misma manera. También hay un criptograma transparente en la página que dice: "¡'No confíes en nadie!'" que lee: "HYHU QRWLFHG VWDQV WDWWRR". Una vez decodificado, se lee: "HAS NOTADO EL TATUAJE DE STAN". Este es el mismo criptograma visto en el juego "El Mysterio de la Cabaña del Misterio". Errores *En el suéter de Mabel el diseño de la estrella fugaz se invierte. *La cubierta de 3 tiene mucho menos daño que en la serie. *La W, H, A, T, letras que normalmente se sitúan alrededor del signo de interrogación en el techo no están allí. *La réplica del Diario 3 tiene una cantidad considerable de errores, la página Floating Eyeballs tiene un símbolo del ojo faltante en la parte inferior derecha, la página Undead falta la tumba transversal en la figura del zombi, en la página "Trust No One" no se escribió en la misma persona (habla de algo diferente) y el "ppt" en la página se escribió más cerca de la escritura, entonces es en la serie. Referencias Categoría:Mercadotecnia Categoría:Libros (vida real)